1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a washing method and washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing method and washing machine with shorter washing time and improved washing performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus that uses water, detergent, and mechanical action to wash clothing, bed linen, etc. (hereinafter referred to as ‘laundry’) by performing wash, rinse, and spin cycles to remove contaminants from the laundry.
Washing machines are categorized into agitator type, pulsator type, and drum type washing machines.
An agitator type washing machine performs washing by left and right rotation of a washing agitator projecting upward in the center of a wash tub, a pulsator type washing machine performs washing by employing friction between whirling water and laundry through rotating left and right a round plate shaped rotating wing formed on the bottom of a wash tub, and a drum type washing machine performs washing by rotating a drum filled with water, detergent, and laundry.
A drum washing machine has a tub installed inside a cabinet defining the exterior of the washing machine to hold wash water, a drum disposed inside the tub to hold laundry, a motor installed at the rear side of the tub to rotate the drum, and a driveshaft installed on the motor, passed through the tub, and connected to the reverse side of the drum. A lifter is installed within the drum to lift laundry when the drum rotates.
Various efforts are being made to improve the washing performance of such drum washing machines.